Azul terciopelo
by Van der Banck
Summary: Y así fue como la desencantada historia del lobo tuvo que ser entrelazada con la caprichosa historia de caperucita roja. Cardverse. OS


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Escrito para el evento del_ Entente Cordiale_ de la comunidad_ fruk-me-bastard_ en Livejournal**

**Advertencias: **Francia/Inglaterra (rey de Diamantes/Reina de Espadas)

**Cuento: Caperucita Roja**

**Prompt utilizado**: Reino de Cartas

**Notas iniciales:** Agradecimientos especiales a JulyBeS por putearme y animarme a que terminara esto a tiempo (¡Feliz día de los Pirates!)

* * *

**I. Amor me pides, Dios mío**

Francis fue abandonado a la merced de las fieras, con la mitad de una moneda atada en un listón rojo al cuello. Apenas siendo un infante, fue arropado por una mujer desconocida que llevaba harapos, quien lo abandonó en medio del bosque.

La gente de la época creía que si aquellos niños expósitos lograban salvarse, habría sido por una intervención del destino. Fue así, como Francis, el niño de cabellos rubios y piel pálida, fue salvado por una campesina, quien atravesando el bosque entero buscando a su cabra, había tenido la fortuna de tropezarse con aquel niño.

Cautivada por su belleza, por la pasividad de su respiración y el color dorado de sus cabellos (reflejando una clara ascendencia noble), lo tomó entre sus brazos y se olvidó de su cabra perdida. Ella hijos no tenía, porque, pobre y fea que era, nadie la iba a querer. Lo arropó perfectamente entre la tela de sus brazos y dio media vuelta hacia la pequeña cabaña donde vivía.

_._

El rey de Diamantes, hijos quería.

Su esposa murió joven, apenas cinco años después de su boda. (O eso quería creer, pues en realidad había huido muy lejos, así que era mejor creer que estaba muerta, de ese modo su recuerdo podría ser de nostalgia y no de rabia).

Un buen día convocó a todas las jovencitas del pueblo, las más bellas solamente. El rey, un ser apasionado de la belleza, fijó su mirada única y exclusivamente sobre una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Después ya no la quiso apartar

La joven, humilde e ignorante, ingenua, dulce, y todas esas cualidades que el rey le atribuyó tontamente, accedió a pasar una noche en su alcoba, bajo la condición de que el hijo que se procreara de esa visita, llevaría la corona indiscutible del Reino y a ella se le proporcionaría un caballo y una bolsa de oro después de que naciera. El rey accedió.

Entonces la esposa del rey volvió, reclamando su puesto y anunciando que ni muerta ni olvidada estaba.

Creyéndose traicionada y mancillada, la joven tomó al recién nacido en sus brazos y robó un caballo del establo, partiendo hacia el bosque.

Allí, con los andrajos de ropas que le quedaban, lo abandonó con un beso en la frente.

Así fue como comenzó la desencantada historia del lobo.

**II. El tuyo es infinito y purísimo; el mío, imperfecto y limitado**

Trabajó tempranamente como aprendiz de herrero. Su maestro era un hombre alto, calvo y de aspecto rudo. Lo trataba bien, aunque bien pudo haberlo dejado de hacer debido a la complexión nada ruda de Francis, quien prefería los trabajos usualmente diseñados para manos delicadas.

Las miradas usualmente se posaban sobre él y la vieja campesina. Qué niño tan hermoso, qué hace con una mujer tan fea como aquella. Sin embargo, la campesina se defendía diciendo que no era de su incumbencia, y que se fueran al hoyo de víboras por donde habían salido. (Con unos tragos encima, solía decir que ella le había salvado la vida y que probablemente estaría en los estómagos de los lobos de no ser por el calor de su hogar; y es que, la verdad, era que aquella anciana se había salvado a sí misma de la soledad).

_._

El Rey que tanto quería hijos, terminó sin nadie.

Su esposa había mentido, y fue desterrada del reino en cuanto se supo la verdad. Así, herido el rey, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en su trono, anhelando las risas de niños.

La joven había huido con su hijo y futuro heredero en brazos, y ambos habían desaparecido en la espesura del bosque.

Desesperado, mandó a todo un ejército a buscarlos.

¡Que lo busquen por mar, que lo busquen por tierra!

_._

Arthur creció en un ambiente lleno de amor, protección y todo lo que un recién nacido pudiera aspirar a tener.

Su madre, una princesa, hija del hermano del anterior rey de Espadas, se presumía como la mujer más hermosa de los cuatro reinos. Su padre era un noble, muy cercano a la corte del rey, y se hablaba sobre su gran sabiduría y su sentido de la justicia.

Vivían en una gran casa a no menos de quince metros del castillo. Su padre le llevaba chocolate para cenar y su madre siempre le leía cuentos de hadas, inventando un final feliz.

Nunca sufrió hambre. Nunca sufrió de la carencia de amor o la incertidumbre. Nunca sufrió, jamás, de la realidad.

**III. Desde hoy, todo para Ti, como Tú los eres para mí.**

Francis siempre llevaba la mitad de moneda atada al cuello. Bajo los harapos y la cara sucia, la moneda dorada parecía una burla.

Ese día llevaba leña a su hogar, después de caminar por dos horas.

El rey de Diamantes, de cacería, se encontró con el joven muchacho al que saludó cordialmente.

¡A dónde te diriges, joven!, exclamó el rey. Me dirijo a mi hogar, señor mío; llevo leña para mi madre. Ah, volvió a exclamar el rey, ¡te ofrezco llevarte hasta allá! No hay necesidad…, respondió el joven, incómodo. Vamos, sube, joven, instó el rey, te llevaré hasta allá.

Francis, renuente, subió al caballo, atando la leña en un pedazo de tela que llevaba por si sus manos terminaban astilladas. El rey, hombre curioso por naturaleza, alcanzó a ver el resplandor dorado del collar del joven, y sin poderlo evitarlo le preguntó sobre el origen de aquella moneda. ¿Ah, esta moneda? Me abandonaron con ella cuando era apenas un bebé, rey mío. El rey detuvo el caballo. ¿Me dejarías verla? Por supuesto. Francis se quitó el collar lentamente y se lo tendió al rey. El hombre, atemorizado y temblando de sorpresa, notó que la moneda era de oro puro, que era sólo la mitad, y que tenía grabadas en la parte del escudo las iniciales G.B.

El cabello dorado, como el suyo, y los ojos azules, como los de ella.

Temblando, el rey preguntó en casi un susurro: ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?

El niño le respondió: Francis Bonnefoy, su Alteza.

_._

Nombrado heredero de todo, Francis, el humilde Francis, pasó a tener todas las riquezas del reino.

Fue adulado por mujeres y hombres, y su belleza se peinó con hilos de oro y seda. El rey, complacido, por fin podía morir en paz.

Para tener un reino, había que tener a una esposa, con cualidades que toda doncella debía tener.

Después del fallecimiento de su anciano padre, Francis tomó por esposa a una jovencita de la nobleza, diez años menor que él, en plena adolescencia.

_._

La primera vez que se conocieron, fue en una gran reunión organizada por los cuatro reinos.

Asistió de la mano del rey de Espadas, aquel joven de enigmáticos ojos verdes y cuyo gesto huraño podía no interesarle a muchos.

Sin embargo, lobo como era, Francis pudo sentir su corazón corroerse hasta tal punto de querer al joven tanto que en el baile que vino después, trató de confesarle su no tan ingenuo amor.

Lo tomó desprevenido, bailando con él para el asombro de todos los asistentes.

¡Señor, que las palabras nunca me faltan, debería decir! Porque, mire, que el joven que le ha venido acompañando, nos está observando pero lo hace de reojo, como no queriendo. ¡No voltee!

Arthur le pisó el pie a Francis, con inesperada rabia.

¡No me toque! Quién se cree que es…

Señor, insistió el lobo, déjeme decirle con esta pérfida sonrisa mía, que desde el momento en el que crucé el umbral de la puerta, supe que usted me pertenecía a mí, ¡a mí! … Señor, mi esposa también nos está observando, pero lo hace recatadamente.

Me da asco, gruñó el joven.

Mis sentimientos son puros… ¡Está bien, me iré! ¡Pero lo volveré a ver en alguna otra ocasión, y esperemos que la próxima sea definitiva!

**IV. Que te ame yo siempre**

Existía cierta canción que la vieja campesina le cantaba en las noches de tormenta. En ese entonces, lo tomaba entre sus arrugados brazos, lo arropaba, miraba a la ventana y cantaba. No era una melodía que fungiera como canción de cuna, y ella no era tan buena cantando.

Sin embargo, era reconfortante. No hablaba sobre el amor maternal ni siquiera era una canción de consuelo.

Francis, el rey que todo lo poseía, el rey que todas las riquezas del mundo siempre le habían pertenecido, era un rey solo.

(Un lobo solitario, quién se lo habría imaginado)

Recordó el hecho de que aquel joven, prenda de todos sus afectos y caprichos, usaba un azul oscuro.

_Blue Velvet._

(Precious and warm a memory through the years, and I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears)*

Qué palabras tan más adecuadas, pensó.

_._

Al tercer día, Arthur, el compañero del rey de Espadas, recibió una carta.

"Mis afectos por usted no han cambiado"

En respuesta, envió una docena de fruta podrida, a pesar de las advertencias de la corte de que eso podría causar la furia del rey.

Cinco días después, llegó otra carta:

"Mis afectos por usted no han cambiado. Nunca. Jamás. Ni siquiera se lo imagine"

Y llegaron canastas repletas de oro. Oro, diamantes, perlas.

"… Todo. Todo es suyo. Se lo dije"

_._

La abuela de Arhur cayó enferma en ese mismo invierno.

Con la sangre de la nobleza en sus venas, había que proporcionarle el mejor médico y las mejores medicinas. Pero se negó.

Advirtió que en sus últimas semanas de vida la fuera a visitar su nieto, que sólo él la cuidara.

Frío y distante como se veía, Arthur no era una mala persona. Sus acciones solían parecer mezquinas, pero siempre terminaban conduciendo a la benevolencia de otros. No pudo negarse ante la petición de una anciana.

Abrigado con una capa roja y sobre un caballo negro, partió en el atardecer hacia el bosque.

De este modo, la desencantada historia del lobo tuvo que ser entrelazada con la caprichosa historia de caperucita roja.

V. Mira y escucha los extravíos de mi corazón arrepentido

¡Te encuentro aquí!

Rodando los ojos y deteniendo su marcha, el aludido replica: ¿Huh? ¿Desde cuándo es que yo le he dado permiso para tutearme? ¡En fin…! Teniéndome aquí, ahora me verás desaparecer. Adiós.

… Espero que te vayas, de verdad. No he escuchado el galope de tu caballo.

¿Qué quieres de mí, Francis Bonnefoy?

¿Quién?

Tú, Francis Bonnefoy.

¿Podrías repetírmelo?

¿Repetirte qué?

Mi nombre. Hazlo. Una vez más. Podría oírtelo decir toda una eternidad.

¡Me marcho! Yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo que hacer ciertas cosas que merecen todo mi tiempo. ¡Espabílate!

¿Y si mejor te quedas aquí, conmigo?

¿Qué? ¿Para qué querría quedarme contigo?

Te podría explicar mejor si bajar de tu caballo y te sientas a mi lado.

Me niego a bajar, replicó caperucita, visiblemente enojado, Cómo es que puedes ser rey con esa clase de modales.

De pronto, el rey de Diamantes, se levantó y dándole la espalda al malhumorado joven, empezó a cantar.

Esa canción la conocía Arthur. Y sin querer, como un acto de reflejo, preguntó:

¿Blue Velvet?

Parece que la conoces.

Era mi canción de cuna.

_._

Esa canción solía cantarla en su infancia, cuando estaba atemorizado de algo. Lo hacía para calmarse, para no perder los estribos, para reconfortarse. Al igual que Arthur, parecía que ofrecía cierto consuelo ante situaciones inevitables.

Se decía que el antiguo rey de Diamantes también la cantaba, puesto que le recordaba a aquella joven que había desaparecido entre la penumbra del bosque.

Entonces, alegando la misma historia, Francis la cantaba.

Y como venganza, Arthur le hacía cantarla todo el tiempo, mientras se quedaba momentáneamente en su habitación, en medio de la diversión que le provocaba escaparse de su hogar.

**VI. Y ya que para el mundo soy una flor marchita**

Las constantes fugas de su hogar no se limitaban sólo a la habitación del rey, también al bosque que le pertenecía al lobo.

Haber sido alertado de aquellos peligros, no sirvió, puesto que Arthur, curioso y valiente, decidió probar suerte en las garras de alguien aún más solitario que él.

Por mera precaución, cada uno dejaba a su amante con dos o tres horas de distancia. Así evitaban cualquier clase de preguntas del rey de Espadas y la reina de Diamantes.

Sin embargo, un día, el leñador los descubrió.

Celoso a morir (¡cómo se atrevían aquellos dos, sobre todo_ él_, su amado, aquel quien prometió acompañarlo toda su vida!), siguió al joven de capa roja hasta el territorio del lobo.

**VII. No tengo más anhelo que, amándote, morir.**

¿Has visto el cielo?, preguntó el lobo.

Sí, respondió caperucita, Nunca había visto tantas estrellas.

Se rió y echó la cabeza para atrás.

¿En serio? ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

No solía ver el cielo. Son tonterías.

¿Por qué lo haces ahora?, preguntó el lobo.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Caperucita se levantó.

Ya es tarde. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

¿Y si huimos?

Un largo silencio.

¿Qué?

Sí. Me refiero a irnos los dos, fugarnos, _desaparecer_.

¿En qué mente cabe eso?, gritó caperucita.

¿No lo harías?

No. No voy a renunciar a todo lo que tengo nada más por ti.

Ah, suspiró el lobo, y yo que tenía la ilusión de que mis días solitarios se acabarían.

Es una lástima, en serio.

No, no sientes lástima, repuso el lobo, Aunque, te pregunto, ¿eres feliz? Porque yo no. Extraño mis días en el bosque recolectando leña y ordeñando vacas. Qué ingenuo es de su parte creer que el rey de Diamantes es feliz porque tiene oro y oro ¡y oro! Es lo único que tenemos: oro.

Caperucita lo miró.

Es triste. Yo no elegí vivir de este modo tan solitario. Me obligaron a aceptarlo, susurró el lobo.

Ya, ya, vámonos. Se está haciendo tarde y empezarán a hacer preguntas.

El leñador bajo aquellos harapos que disfrazaban su carácter noble, permanecía escondido detrás de los árboles, espada en mano, temblando de rabia.

Al salir, ambos en sus respectivos caballos y en la frontera entre ambos países, aquel territorio de nadie, el lobo se le acercó a caperucita y susurró:

Quisiera unos brazos más grandes para poderte abrazar mejor... Y ni siquiera así alcanzaría. Quiero protegerte de todo lo que haga daño. Por favor.

No. Tú tienes riquezas, yo tengo armas. Esto no podría terminar en otra cosa que no fuera guerra.

O podríamos huir.

Ni lo pienses. No renunciaré a todo sólo por ti.

Ah, qué lástima porque yo sí lo haría.

Hubo un duelo de miradas. Luego terminaron en besos.

El leñador no se contuvo más. No pudo. No quiso. No obstante, la traición no le dolió. Le dolió el orgullo.

Y un hombre con el orgullo herido es más peligroso que un lobo solitario y desesperado.

Se abalanzó contra el lobo, interrumpiendo a ambos y clavando su espada justo en el corazón que hace unos momentos parecía que se iba a detener solo.

El lobo cayó.

Francis.

Era cierto.

A través de sus lágrimas, aún podía ver el azul terciopelo aunque lentamente se fuera desvaneciendo ese maravilloso color.

* * *

**Nota:** Todo esto viene siendo inspirado por una canción de Lana del Rey que se llama Blue Velvet y realmente no tiene mucha trama (porquenosemeocurrióotracosa). Los títulos de los diferentes capítulos vienen siendo un rezo, quien adivine cuál es, tendrá mi amor eterno.

Y nada más para recordar, en el Reino de Cartas, los reyes son estos:

Rey de Espadas: Estados Unidos

Reina de Espadas: Inglaterra

Rey de Diamantes: Francia

Reina de Diamantes: Liechtenstein

**Traducciones:**

Blue Velvet: Azul terciopelo

Precious and warm a memory through the years, and I still can see Blue Velvet through my tears = Un precioso y cálido recuerdo a través de los años, y aún puedo ver el azul terciopelo a través de mis lágrimas

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
